


Birthday Surprise

by demonofabove



Series: Family Adventures [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday, Cute, Fluff, M/M, a little saucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonofabove/pseuds/demonofabove
Summary: It's Kakashi's birthday, and he wakes up to a surprise... Or two.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Family Adventures [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681972
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87
Collections: KakaIru Week 2020





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kakashi's birthday <3

Kakashi lay in bed with his eyes closed, listening to the low hum of voices in the distance. He'd woken up when Iruka had slipped out of bed almost half an hour earlier, but he'd still felt tired, so he decided to get in a little more sleep; however, Kaito had woken up early, too; and there was no way he could fall back to sleep now. Not when it sounded like his family was up to something.

"Are you sure?" Iruka asked, his quiet voice travelling down the hallway.

"Uh-huh!"

"Don't you think that's going to be too much?"

"Hmm…" Kaito considered. "No! I eat it all!"

"Okay, then." Iruka chuckled. "We'll add that, too, if it makes you happy."

As Kakashi listened, he heard some pots and pans clashing about in the kitchen, as well as the fridge opening & closing; and he soon began smelling some delicious, savoury aromas. There was definitely bacon, so he assumed there would be eggs, too; but that didn't seem to be the only thing being cooked.

"Kaito, it's your turn now." Iruka said. "I'm going to lift you up, and you can help me put that in."

"Okay!" he replied excitedly.

"Do you remember how many are going in?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Let's count them as we put them in." Iruka said.

"Okay!" Kaito replied. "Ooonnneee."

"What comes after one?"

"Uh… Two!"

"Very good!" Iruka encouraged. "What number is next?"

"Three!"

"That's right! Ooh, careful, baby, or you'll drop it…" Iruka said in alarm. "That's it. Good boy."

"Aaanndd…!"

"Huh? Kaito, what are you doing? We don't need anymore."

"But it Daddy's birthday!" Kaito exclaimed. "He gets another bit!"

"Oh, go on, then - one more." Iruka chuckled. "Daddy's not going to go hungry this morning, is he?"

Kakashi heard the sound of the toaster lever being pulled down, and then Iruka kissing Kaito and telling him he was very clever; and Kakashi smiled to himself as he pictured the proud grin that would be on his son's face - he'd be so excited and feeling very important being able to help with breakfast, even with something small like that.

As the smells in the kitchen became stronger, Kakashi knew he'd have to get up soon, but he didn't want to interrupt Iruka's one on one time with Kaito, and he was too comfortable to move; so instead, he just continued to listen to what was going on, and try to identify all the smells in the kitchen. He was sure he'd guessed most of it so far - bacon, eggs, and toast, and he'd heard the jug boiling for coffee; but he'd detected something else cooking that he wasn't sure about - something sweeter. And as he tried to guess the mystery smell, the kitchen grew quiet, with the last sound being water poured into two mugs; and soon, he heard two sets of footsteps heading right towards him.

It was the only warning he had before a small body pounced on his torso and bounced on top of him, shaking his body around with each movement; and when tiny hands started pushing at his chest, too, he slowly opened his eyes to find Kaito grinning excitedly at him. 

"Daddy, wake up! It your birthday!" He exclaimed.

"I'm awake." Kakashi chuckled.

"What are you supposed to say now?" Iruka asked Kaito from the doorway.

"Uh..."

"What did we practice just before?" Iruka prompted. "Ha...ppy..." Kaito gasped.

"Happy birthday, Daddy!"

"Thank you, bud." Kakashi smiled, running a hand through Kaito's messy hair.

"Come on!" Kaito urged, pulling his father's arm. "Papa and me made brekky!"

"Yeah? What did you make?"

"Uh..." Kaito looked towards Iruka who shook his head no. "Papa said no telling."

"Well, I suppose I'll have to get up then." Kakashi chuckled, sitting up in bed. "I'll be there shortly, okay?"

"Okay!"

Kaito scrambled off the bed, giggling to himself as Iruka warned him not to touch anything yet; and hurried to the kitchen excitedly, waiting for his parents to come. And when he disappeared from the bedroom, Iruka made his way to the bed, chuckling to himself about the wake-up call.

"Morning, 'Kashi." he grinned, pulling Kakashi into a warm embrace.

"Mornin', sexy." Kakashi murmured, keeping his hands on Iruka's waist when they pulled away. "Can I get a birthday kiss?"

Iruka leaned in to fulfill Kakashi's request, and let out a small gasp when he felt Kakashi's tongue slip into his mouth, rolling across his, tasting him all over. It was a deep, passionate kiss that shot sparks through his body, and he could feel Kakashi's lust and desire for more, as well as his own stirring up; but instead of pressing further into him, like he usually would, this time he slowed down, knowing that they didn't have much time to themselves. And when he pulled away, Kakashi gazed at him hungrily.

"Mmm…" He hummed, seductively licking his lips. "Do I taste strawberry?"

"Maybe." Iruka smiled teasingly.

"It's sweet." Kakashi kissed Iruka again. "I want more."

"Easy there, tiger - Kaito is waiting for us." Iruka said softly, running a hand through Kakashi's hair. "And he's excited about our little surprise, so he could come in any moment."

"Nn, Okay… Later." Kakashi said reluctantly. "But I want one more kiss before we go."

"Such a demanding thing, aren't you?" Iruka teased, leaning in again.

"Only because it's my birthday."

After a long final kiss, Kakashi got out of bed; and he and Iruka ventured to the dining room. When they reached the hallway, the smell of breakfast was much stronger, alluring, and more delicious than what they had been able to smell a moment ago; and as Kakashi got closer, his stomach began to grumble - after tasting the strawberry on Iruka, he was eager to eat and satisfy one of his cravings.

As Kakashi focused on the savoury aroma of bacon, eggs, and toast wafting through the air, he also noticed the other smell he'd detected before. It was definitely something sweeter, and probably the reason Iruka had eaten that strawberry; but although the scent was familiar to him, he couldn't figure out what it was. Then soon, he made it to the dining room; and a warm, affectionate smile grew on his face.

On the table, breakfast was waiting for everyone; and in his spot, the plate had more bacon and eggs than both Kaito and Iruka, and he had two slices of toast, while they only had one. As well as that, there was also a large pile of pancakes in the middle of the table, and set around the plate was all kinds of toppings, including honey, cream, jam, chocolate syrup, and a selection of fresh fruit. He and Iruka also had cups of coffee by their plates, while Kaito had juice; and Kakashi took it all in, very much surprised by the amount of effort that had gone into breakfast.

"This looks, and smells absolutely delicious, Ru. Did you really do all this for _me_?"

"Of course, baby." Iruka said softly, gently caressing Kakashi's back. "It's your birthday."

"Daddy!" Kaito piped up from his seat. "I help Papa cook toast!"

"Wow, you made the toast?" Kakashi replied. "You're getting more grown up every day!"

"I did your drink, too!"

Kaito flashed a giant, proud grin on his face; and Kakashi went to the table and took a curious look at his mug, wondering what he meant, as there was no way Iruka would let their son pour hot water yet. When he saw it, warmth swelled in his chest, and his body turned to mush - it was a personalised mug filled with pictures that Kaito drew of their family; and Iruka had written "To" and "Love", and Kaito had tried to write "Daddy" and his own name.

Kakashi picked it up to examine it, and was very impressed - Kaito wouldn't be four until March, and he had already started writing. Iruka had probably gotten Kaito to copy him, and told him what letters to put; but Kakashi was still shocked, because he hadn't even known Kaito was ready for that yet. That boy was full of surprises; and watching him grow always warmed his heart.

"This is beautiful!" Kakashi smiled, setting his mug back on the table. "I'm going to drink out of it every day."

He walked over to Kaito, and pulled him in for a hug, thanking him for such a lovely gift; and when he pulled away again, he planted a kiss on his forehead, and let Kaito put one on his cheek. Kakashi then took a moment to look at him, his heart exploding with affection; and he ran a hand through his soft, dark hair.

"I love you, baby boy." he said fondly.

"I love you, too, Daddy!" Kaito beamed. 

"Now, what do you say we eat?" Kakashi suggested. "The toast you made looks yummy."

Kaito nodded happily; and now that he had permission to eat, he started digging into the food on his plate while Kakashi made his way to Iruka, who had been standing by the wall, quietly taking photos of the moment. As he turned the camera off and put it back in its case, Kakashi wrapped his arms around him from behind and kissed the crane of his neck.

"Thank you, Ru." he murmured in Iruka's ear. "This is perfect."

"I'm glad you've enjoyed the surprise, but this is only the beginning."

"Oh? What else do you have planned?"

"After breakfast, Naruto and Sakura are taking Kaito with them while they do the last of the shopping for your party tonight…" Iruka turned around and kissed Kakashi. "So that means we'll have the house to ourselves for a few hours."

"And what might that mean?" Kakashi hummed.

"Eat your breakfast, and you'll find out." Iruka winked, walking off to join Kaito at the table; and Kakashi eagerly followed behind - he was getting hungry now, and it wasn't just for food.

Could he really wait for his next surprise?

**Author's Note:**

> I am a mod of the Kakairu Rocks forum. It's a community for all kakairu lovers aged 13+, and there is all sorts of things to see & do, from perusing member fanworks and other recs, joining in with our weekly headcanon discussions, and participating in fun, exciting events! Please [come and check us out](https://kakairu.rocks/)! We'd love to see you there!


End file.
